


And If That Horse and Cart Fall Down

by Thette



Series: I Just Want Your Extra Time And Your... Kiss [3]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Forehead Kisses, M/M, Married Couple, Napping, No Sex, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Old Married Couple, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 18:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15757671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thette/pseuds/Thette
Summary: A sweet little double drabble about Mick napping on the Waverider bridge.





	And If That Horse and Cart Fall Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SophiaCatherine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaCatherine/gifts).



> For Sophia, because it's hard to write Coldwave fluff.
> 
> (Also, Len and Mick are married, but they could just as well be in a queerplatonic relationship.)

Mick was asleep in his chair on the Waverider bridge, looking for all the world like a child strapped into a car seat. His head was lolling, and his arms and legs spread wide. Len rarely saw him vulnerable like that. He almost wanted to poke him in the belly, push his finger through soft fat until he reached hard muscle, but even he was not that much of an asshole. A rudely awoken Mick was a dangerous Mick.

"Aww," Sara said with an exaggerated pout. "We've worn him out. Everybody shush. Don't wake the baby."

She whispered with Gideon and Rip, plotting their next mission, but there was no need to hurry. Savage was deep in hiding. The other members of their ragtag crew dispersed slowly, leaving one after the other. Len stayed in the seat next to Mick, though he chose to release the restraints and put his foot up on his knee. He and Mick didn't get many quiet moments, unless they were lying low, so he was going to enjoy it when he could.

He traced his husband's scars through his jacket with a soft, wandering hand and leaned in for a kiss on his forehead.


End file.
